Yours, Mine and Ours
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: Callen and Kensi met in the army while they were in boot camp. They had a thing going on, but it never became more than that, now she's divorce and he is a widower. Destiny has brought them back together
1. Chapter 1

**Yours, Mine and Ours **

**Callen and Kensi met in the army while they were in boot camp. ****They had a thing going on, but it never became more than that, now she's divorce and he is a widower. Destiny has brought them back together **

**Chapter one: meet the kids**

**Callen's **

**Jack (11)**

**Charlie (8)**

**Robbie (5)**

**Harley (3)**

**Lilly and Hannah (6 months)**

**Kensi's **

**Sebastian (13)**

**Lucy (11)**

**Buckley (7)**

**Shane (4)**

**Lola and Mike (2)**

**A/N: Kensi's ex- husband is a man named Ryan; he's a marine so his kids don't see him much **

**Callen's wife died in a car accident when the twins were just two months old **

**Callen's first name is Gabriel **

**Jack is two years ahead of his class, with Sebastian **

Callen woke up early that day. He wanted to get everything ready for the kids first day at school. He and his family had moved to Santa Barbara two months ago during summer, he was afraid about how change would affect his children, ever since Kelly had died 4 months ago, everything at home had changed

"Hey" Jack was already having breakfast when he got to the kitchen

"What are you doing up?" Callen filled a cup of coffee and joined his son on the counter

"I already made lunches" he said simply "I couldn't sleep"

"Exited huh?" Callen smiled

"Terrified" Jack's eyes locked with his father's "I don't want to be bullied by older guy's dad"

"You won't" he assured her "there is nothing wrong with being ahead of your class"

"How am I supposed to make friends?" Callen remained quiet. He honestly didn't know

"Well just be nice and cool" he said confidently

"Oh, okay" Jack stood up and started washing his bowl. Callen watched as he did so and wondered how he had gotten so grown up in so little time

**Meanwhile at Kensi's place **

She groaned. She hated the first day of school as much as she hated waking up early

"Okay everyone up!" she screamed. It was already late

"How come we never arrive early on the first day?" Sebastian questioned as he put on his backpack

"I'm sorry honey, I'm doing all I can" Kensi called after him as they got into the car

**So chapter one is up! I hope you like it! Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yours, Mine and Ours **

**Callen and Kensi met in the army while they were in boot camp. They had a thing going on, but it never became more than that, now she's divorce and he is a widower. Destiny has brought them back together **

Chapter 2: old buddies

Callen parked the car. He took at deep breath and then glanced to his children. Jack eyed him

"Don't worry!" he said "I´m sure it's going to be fine dad"

Callen smiled "right, yeah I know it will"

"Can we get off now? ¨Charlie asked impatiently. Callen walked up to the front door. A teacher was receiving all kids. Callen held the twins, one in each arm, while Harley remained clutched to his father's jacket

"Okay, so have a good day kids" Callen told the boys "I love you"

Jack hugged Callen first. Robbie was crying unsure of how to react, Callen kneeled at his son's level, struggling to balance the babies "don't worry bud, it'll be fine"

"Don't worry Robster, I'll keep an eye on you" Jack smiled "I got to go, I'm kind of late, later pops"

Callen watched the others as they trailed behind Jack, waving goodbye, he still had his arm raised when Kensi parked abruptly a few meters away.

"Okay, hurry up guys!" Kensi gasped as she dragged the twins to the entrance

"Thanks mom, I'm late on my first day, that's just great!" Sebastian moaned as she kissed his cheek

"Go on, or it'll be 3pm before you stop complaining" Kensi winked "bye guys! Have a great day!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Sebastian had bumped into a very distracted Callen

"Its fine, nothing happened" he said calmly. Sebastian gave him a weak smile and disappeared in the crowd

"Mama, we're hungry, can we eat?" Shane asked, she still had to get the little ones to daycare, she hadn't enrolled Shane in the at the school preschool, because she had a friend who owned one of her own, so she had to take him too

Callen turned around just in the time to catch a glimpse of Kensi, she smiled as if she knew who he was, maybe deep down she did

"Hey" he said politely "need any help?"

Kensi stared at the little girls he was holding "oh, no don't worry, I'm fine"

"First day huh?" Callen gave her a twisted smile "kind of hard, they don't really want to go an you don't really want to let them go"

"Oh, yeah, I've felt something like that" Kensi chuckled "I'm sorry have we met before?" she was sure she had seen those deep blue eyes somewhere

"You look kind of familiar too, but I can't really place you" Callen said "so, you guys off for breakfast, maybe we could talk some more, I'll buy" Kensi smiled

"Thanks, but it's too much trouble, they are little an all" she blushed "plus, I don't really know you"

"Well, I feel as if we've known each other for a long time" he sighed

"Please mama!" Mike pleaded. She nodded

"Trust me, I know a little too much of big families and lots and noisy kids" he said as they walked to their respective cars "I think we're are going to get along just fine

Jack had his head down as he entered the classroom, he had told his father he didn't want to be ahead of his friends, but as his teachers had suggested he got bored and his grades were going down it was the only choice left

"Hello, you must be Jack" the nice woman by the door said "I'm Mrs. Sweets"

"Hi" Jack said shyly

"Why don't you take a seat?" she offered, he took one of the only two left. He sighed nervously

"All right, is everyone ready?" the woman asked, the mixed teenage faces "we are going to have so much fun this year!"

"Whoppi" one of the kids hissed in the back, Jack turned around to see who had done it, when another boy stumbled through the door

"Sorry I'm late!" Sebastian gasped "I got lost"

"Oh, Sebastian is it not?" the boy nodded "why don't you take a seat?"

He did as he was told. Sitting next to Jack, he glanced momentarily at the blue eyes boy, Jack smiled at him but didn't speak, boy, this was going to be a long day…

**Sorry for the months waiting guys! Been focusing on other stuff, but it is finally here! **


End file.
